mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2/Gallery
Flashback from a thousand years ago Nightmare Moon cackling S4E2.png Nightmare Moon glaring at Twilight S4E2.png Twilight edging backwards S4E2.png|No! Luna!!! Nightmare Moon looking up S4E2.png Nightmare Moon firing magic S4E2.png Nightmare Moon destroying a statue S4E2.png Nightmare Moon's magic aimed at the ceiling S4E2.png Twilight looking up at a falling rock S4E2.png Twilight dodging a falling rock S4E2.png Princess Celestia walking up to Twilight S4E2.png Stern Princess Celestia S4E2.png Nightmare Moon emerging from the dust S4E2.png Princess Celestia flying above Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Nightmare Moon firing magic at Princess Celestia S4E2.png Princess Celestia dodging magic S4E2.png Hole in the roof S4E2.png Twilight slides in front of Princess Celestia S4E2.png Twilight pleads with Nightmare Moon S4E2.png|Trying to negotiate with Nightmare Moon. Twilight and Nightmare Moon looking at each other S4E2.png Princess Celestia begins to speak to Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Princess Celestia addressing Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Princess Celestia mad S04E02.png|That's the exact same battle face she put on for Chrysalis, if you know what I mean. (Recycled animation maybe?) Nightmare Moon responding S4E2.png|I am... Nightmare Moon closeup S4E2.png|... Nightmare Moon! Twilight looking disappointed S4E2.png Nightmare Moon shouting closeup S4E2.png Nightmare Moon aiming her magic S4E2.png Magic beaming towards Princess Celestia S4E2.png Princess Celestia escaping through roof S4E2.png Princess Celestia escaping through roof 2 S4E2.png Nightmare Moon taunting Princess Celestia S4E2.png Twilight looking through hole in the roof S4E2.png Twilight takes off after Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Nightmare Moon catching up to Princess Celestia S4E2.png Twilight following Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Nightmare Moon reading her magic S4E2.png Nightmare Moon firing at Princess Celestia S4E2.png Princess Celestia dodging beam S4E2.png Magic missing Princess Celestia S4E2.png Twilight watching the chase S4E2.png Canterlot at night S4E2.png Nightmare Moon chasing Princess Celestia S4E2.png Princess Celestia flying away from Nightmare Moon S4E2.png Nightmare Moon focuses her magic S4E2.png Princess Celestia is hit S4E2.png Princess Celestia gasping S4E2.png Princess Celestia falling to the ground S4E2.png Twilight notices Princess Celestia is hit S4E2.png Twilight flies down to Princess Celestia S4E2.png Nightmare Moon basks in victory S4E2.png Twilight slowly hovers down S4E2.png Twilight covering her mouth S4E2.png Twilight welling up S4E2.png Twilight cries over Princess Celestia's body S4E2.png Twilight crying S4E2.png Princess Celestia begins to stand up S4E2.png Twilight looking up at Princess Celestia S4E2.png Twilight 'you're alright' S4E2.png Twilight looks up in awe S4E2.png Twilight noticing Celestia's stern expression S4E2.png Celestia clenching her eyes S4E2.png Celestia 'you have given me no choice' S4E2.png Princess Celestia using magic on compartment S4E2.png Elements of Harmony rising S4E2.png|The Raw Elements of Harmony arise! Twilight and Princess Celestia look at the Elements S4E2.png Twilight commenting on the Elements S4E2.png Twilight realising she is in a flashback S4E2.png Princess Celestia moving towards Elements S4E2.png Princess Celestia at top of orrery S4E2.png Elements moving towards Princess Celesta S4E2.png Elements moving towards Princess Celestia 2 S4E2.png Element of Magic rising out of top sphere S4E2.png Princess Celestia with the Element of Magic S4E2.png Elements spin around Princess Celestia S4E2.png Princess Celestia Activating the Elements S04E02.png|Celestia using the Elements of Harmony Celestia with the Elements S4E2.png Twilight looking at the light S4E2.png Nightmare Moon approaches Princess Celestia S4E2.png Nightmare Moon readies her magic S4E2.png Princess Celestia awaiting her sister's attack S4E2.png Nightmare Moon firing at Celestia S4E2.png Princess Celestia Activating the Elements 2 S04E02.png Celestia battling Nightmare Moon S4E2.png|Celestia with Elements of Harmony vs. Nightmare Moon's EVIL Nightmare Moon losing to her sister S4E2.png Nightmare Moon 'noooo!' S4E2.png Luna being sent to the moon S4E2.png Mare in the Moon S4E2.png Twilight with glowing eyes S4E2.png Ponies looking concerned S4E2.png Twilight 'why are you all looking at me like that?' S4E2.png Discord expressing delight S4E2.png Discord holding poster S4E2.png Rainbow Dash, ready for action S4E2.png Twilight 'I saw something from a long time ago' S4E2.png Zecora suggesting more potion S4E2.png Spike 'you sure about this?' S4E2.png Discord with camera S4E2.png Discord's first defeat / The Tree of Harmony Twilight in second flashback S4E2.png Celestia and Luna approaching Discord S4E2.png Celestia and Luna facing Discord S4E2.png Discord laughing S4E2.png Discord holding Celestia's tail S4E2.png Princess Celestia shocked S04E02.png Celestia gasping S4E2.png Celestia 'playtime is over for you, Discord' S4E2.png Discord tossing plunder seeds S4E2.png Celestia and Luna unamused S4E2.png Celestia getting the Elements of Harmony S4E2.png Celestia opening her saddlebag S4E2.png Elements surrounding Celestia and Luna S4E2.png Discord 'ooh' S4E2.png Celestia and Luna preparing to defeat Discord S4E2.png Discord laughing at the princesses S4E2.png Celestia and Luna staying serious S4E2.png Celestia and Luna uniting magic S4E2.png Celestia and Luna using their power S4E2.png Discord laughing at his defeat S4E2.png Discord's first defeat S04E02.png|Well, that explains a lot! Discord being turned to stone S04E02.png Twilight going further back in flashback S4E2.png Twilight gasping S4E2.png The Tree of Harmony S4E02.png Princesses approaching the Tree of Harmony S4E2.png Luna 'the Tree of Harmony!' S4E2.png Twilight confused S4E2.png Twilight 'my cutie mark...' S4E2.png Princess Celestia using magic on tree S4E2.png Luna 'are you sure?' S4E2.png Princess Celestia and Princess Luna with Tree of Harmony S04E02.png Element of Magic exiting tree S4E2.png Twilight looking at Celestia and Luna with the Elements of Harmony S4E02.png Let's go save a tree Spike eagerly asking Twilight what she saw S4E2.png Ponies worried S4E2.png Discord listening to Twilight S4E2.png Ponies confused at Twilight S4E2.png Ponies looking at Zecora S4E2.png Twilight explaining the Tree of Harmony S4E2.png Applejack "let's go save a... tree" S4E2.png Everfree Forest S4E2.png Ponies frightened by the forest S4E2.png Discord wearing 3D glasses S4E2.png|MLP... now in THREE-DEE! In the Everfree Forest Main 6 walking towards the Everfree Forest S4E02.png Main six in the Everfree Forest S4E2.png Twilight's friends watching Twilight walking towards the Everfree Forest S4E02.png Twilight '...I should go after them...' S4E02.png Main cast venturing through the Everfree Forest S4E2.png|History is reliving itself. Twilight, Rarity and Applejack looking at the creek S4E02.png Twilight about the cross the creek S4E02.png Twilight jumping onto the 'rocks' S4E02.png Twilight steps onto the "rock" S4E02.png Cragadile emerges from the creek S4E02.png Cragadile roaring S4E02.png Twilight falls in front of her friends S4E02.png Cragadile walking out of the creek S4E02.png Main 6 running for their lives S4E02.png Cragadile attacking S4E02.png|Cragadile Twilight and Spike in front of the tree S4E02.png Cragadile walking S4E02.png Cragadile falls onto the ground S4E02.png Twilight sees the cragadile fallen onto the ground S4E02.png Cragadile subdued by black vine S4E02.png Twilight's friends using a black vine to pull the cragadile S4E02.png Applejack using the black vine as a lasso S4E02.png Cragadile's mouth subdued by the black vine S4E02.png Cragadile being restrained S4E02.png Applejack 'A little too close if you ask me' S4E02.png Twilight 'I just can't seem to get these new wings...' S4E02.png Rainbow 'You'll figure it out eventually' S4E02.png Twilight 'Eventually isn't soon enough' S4E02.png Applejack 'You have been having an awful lot of trouble...' S4E02.png Main 6 and Spike walking through the forest S4E02.png Applejack suggests Twilight should go back to Ponyville S4E02.png Twilight 'What' S4E02.png Applejack 'For starters...' S4E02.png Twilight 'He wasn't after just me' S4E02.png Applejack '...the rest of us aren't princesses' S4E02.png Twilight faces Applejack S4E02.png Applejack 'Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are gone' S4E02.png Applejack points her hoof at Twilight S4E02.png Rarity 'Applejack does make a valid point' S4E02.png Twilight 'But the Tree of Harmony!' S4E02.png Rainbow Dash 'I'm pretty sure we'll know it when we see it' S4E02.png Twilight with tears in her eyes S4E02.png Fluttershy 'It is probably for the best' S4E02.png Twilight and Spike walks away S4E02.png Back at Ponyville Discord using Gummy as a nail file S4E02.png Ponies attacked by vines S4E2.png Twilight reprimands Discord S4E02.png Discord nervously snaps his fingers S4E02.png Comet Tail and Cherry Berry scared S4E02.png Discord talking to Princess Twilight Sparkle in clearing S04E02.png Discord with Twilight Sparkle & Spike S04E02.png Twilight "Equestria will need me" S4E02.png Discord expresses surprise S4E02.png Discord "better than everypony else" S4E02.png Twilight feels insulted by Discord S4E02.png Twilight Sparkle, Discord and Spike S4E2.png|Discord teasing Princess Twilight by giving her a robe and a...rather creepy looking scepter. Discord gestures toward Everfree Forest S4E02.png Twilight with robe and scepter S4E02.png Twilight Sparkle looking at Discord unhappily S04E02.png|Oh Discord shut up! Twilight Sparkle looking surprised with Discord in her right ear S04E02.png|Listen to Discord... Discord in Twilight's ear S4E02.png|Twilight has two crowns! Discord should be worried about the element of animation errors! Twilight "never should've come back here" S4E02.png Spike "just trying to get under your skin" S4E02.png Twilight "well, it's working!" S4E02.png Twilight galloping into Everfree Forest S4E02.png Discord waving goodbye S4E02.png Tensions rising Rainbow Dash "a lost cause" S4E02.png Rainbow Dash "whatever Twilight saw" S4E02.png Twilight's friends by a ravine S4E02.png Light and black vines in a cave S4E02.png Twilight's friends looking into the ravine S4E02.png Pinkie Pie "take the stairs, silly!" S4E02.png Twilight and Spike "are we there yet?" S4E02.png Twilight and Spike are lost S4E02.png Twilight "never should've left my friends" S4E02.png Spike finds a vantage point S4E02.png Spike sees friends in the distance S4E02.png Twilight attacked S4E2.png Spike shocked S4E02.png Plunder Vines around Tree of Harmony S4E2.png Applejack "let's save it already" S4E02.png Applejack pulls at black vines S4E02.png Rainbow Dash "nice try" S4E02.png Rainbow Dash flying hoof kick S4E02.png Rainbow Dash hits the ground S4E02.png Rarity "the tree remains in jeopardy" S4E02.png Rarity doesn't have any ideas S4E02.png Applejack "that's what I thought" S4E02.png Twilight's friends losing hope S4E02.png Sun and moon in the sky S4E02.png Rainbow Dash "it was your idea" S4E02.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing S4E02.png Spike falls down the stairs S4E02.png Twilight's friends help Spike S4E02.png Spike says Twilight's in trouble S4E02.png Mane Six vs. the vines Twilight surrounded S4E02.png Twilight about to be attacked S4E02.png Vine prepares to attack S4E02.png Vine tangled S4E02.png Applejack traps the vine S4E02.png Applejack talks to the vines S4E02.png Mane six prepare S4E02.png Vines respond S4E02.png Rainbow Dash prepares to attack S4E02.png Rainbow Dash attacks S4E02.png Pinkie Pie teases the vine S4E02.png Rarity teases the vine S4E02.png Fluttershy teases the vine S4E02.png Applejack avoids the vines S4E02.png Plunder Vine Growth S4E2.png Pinkie Pie celebrates S4E02.png Unicorn Blast S4E2.png Twilight exhausted S4E02.png The Mane six are together S4E02.png Rarity talks to Twilight S4E02.png Mane six happily back together and hugging S4E2.png Giving up the Elements Plunder Vines around Tree of Harmony S4E2.png Twilight approaching the tree S4E2.png Close up of the Tree of Harmony S4E2.png Twilight flying toward tree S4E2.png Vines grabbing Twilight S4E2.png Twilight tries to escape from the vines S4E2.png Twilight cutting vine with magic S4E2.png Twilight looking at the tree in fear S4E2.png Twilight listening to Celestia in her mind S4E2.png Tree of Harmony branch S4E2.png Twilight determined S4E2.png Twilight 'I know how we can save the tree' S4E2.png Twilight's friends in shock S4E2.png Rainbow Dash objecting S4E2.png Rarity objecting S4E2.png Applejack speaking to Twilight S4E2.png Element of honesty S4E2.png Ponies smiling at Twilight's speech S4E2.png Twilight 'and our friendships may be tested' S4E2.png All but Twilight 'ready' S4E2.png Elements removed from necklaces S04E02.png Twilight collecting Elements S4E2.png Elements spinning around Twilight S4E2.png Vines speeding toward Twilight S4E2.png Vines spinning around Twilight S4E2.png Vine grabbing Element of magic S4E2.png Twilight levitating Elements toward tree S4E2.png Elements going into place S4E2.png Element of magic going into place S4E2.png Tree of Harmony lighting up S4E2.png Vines disappearing S4E2.png Vines Destroyed S4E2.png Everfree Forest being restored S4E2.png Vines disappearing from Ponyville S4E2.png Discord on the ground S4E2.png Discord 'oh, poo' S4E2.png Harmony Tree shining S04E02.png Necklaces without Elements S04E02.png Main six smiling S4E2.png Celestia and Luna appear S4E2.png Twilight hugging Celestia S4E2.png Twilight hugging the princesses S4E2.png Tree of Harmony closeup S04E02.png Bud sprouting from tree S4E2.png Twilight approaching bud S4E2.png Mysterious chest S4E2.png Twilight looking at chest S4E2.png Luna 'six locks, six keys' S4E2.png Twilight and Luna listening to Celestia S4E2.png Celestia explaining S4E2.png Ponies smiling at Twilight S4E2.png Twilight looking back at chest S4E2.png The last flashback / Celebration Plunder Seeds.png Orange Box appearance S4E2.jpg|"Orange Box" Twilight with Princess Celestia S04E02.png|Twilight's got a new tiara. Promotional Season 4 premiere teaser image.png The Mane Six at a castle.jpg Princess Celestia using magic on tree S4E2.png Promotional Discord as the announcer in an ad.png Season 4 promo Princess Celestia.png